theninjawayfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Replication Technique
Type: Ninjutsu Subtype: Hyouton Rank: 5 Complex: B-Class * Learn DC: 19 Learn Success: 5 Perform DC: 20 Perform Rank: 7 * Time: 1 full-round action Range: Personal (see text) Area: Duration: 5 round/level (D) * Description: Using this technique, the user is able to create a replica of himself with snow. This grotesque semblance of the user is equipped with sharp claws and bears the appearance of a crudely made snowman, and absolutely cannot be mistaken for the user. While the replications are not capable of sentient thought, they share a bond of sort that allows the user to communicate orders to his clones; the bond is only one way, though, and the clones cannot send orders, thoughts or images to the user. As such, the clones follow the user's instructions to the letter. A yuki bunshin is its own person and if caught in a genjutsu, only the replica will be affected, and not the user and/or the whole group of clone. The clones have 1 hit points per two levels of the user, saving throws equal to that of the user minus two, the same attack bonus as the user -4, though it may not have more than two attacks per round. It shares the user's defense as well, with a -5 penalty, as well as all feats, talents and special abilities (though not templates and/or bloodlines) the user may have, but does not benefit from any temporary bonuses the user may currently have (such as Shodan Kousoku or Tadayou). A yuki bunshin has a Cold Resistance 15 and takes one- half again as much fire damage. A yuki bunshin may not stray further than 1 mile from the user, although it if is not within 100 feet of the source it was created from, it suffers a -1 penalty to attack rolls and skill checks. It can't use any techniques at all, and carries the very same equipment as the user except chakra-dependent items such as exploding tags or sunburst tags. Any items carried by the yuki bunshin has no hardness and only half the original's hit points. Poison and mastercraft bonuses are not carried over to the clone's equipment. The yuki bunshin can also attack with claws attack as per its size category. Lastly, it cannot normally perform any activities requiring particular attention, such as sensing chakra, setting off an exploding tag or carrying a serious conversation. Once the clone reaches 0 hit points, strays too far from another clone or the user or the duration expires, it disappears in a puff of smoke. When Sensing Chakra, the clones count as though having half the user's Chakra Pool. While the user can freely replace any clones lost by using this technique more than once, he cannot control a number greater of clone than the specified maximum. He can also chose to dissipate a single clone (or more) of his choice rather than the whole group. He also cannot control any other sort of clone while using this technique (including simple Bunshins or Tajuu Kage Bunshins). A simple usage of this technique without adding to the cost (5) creates one yuki bunshin. * Mastery: With the fifth step of mastery, the clone's claws attack deal damage as though it was twosize category larger than in reality.Material Focus: A small (at least 153 feet) source of ice or snow per clone. Category:B-Class Category:Ice